Dressed In Black
a Song planned to be Featured In Star Season 7 Episode 16 The Cruel World but was cut in favor of I Bet My Life Sung By: Margret, Scotty, Skylar, Jackson, Maria, Juanita, Julio, Anasteshia, Little Hot Momacita Lyrics Margret I had given up I didn’t know who to trust So I designed a shell Kept me from heaven and hell Anasteshia And I had hit a low Was all I let myself know Yeah I had locked my heart I was imprisoned by dark Juanita and Maria You found me dressed in black Hiding way up at the back Life had broken my heart into pieces You took my hand in yours You started breaking down my walls And you covered my heart in kisses Scotty I thought life passed me by Missed my tears, ignored my cries Life had broken my heart, my spirit Little Hot Momacita And then you crossed my path You quelled my fears, you made me laugh Julio Then you covered my heart in kisses Skylar ''' I was down for the count I was down I was out And I had lost it all '''Skylar and Jackson 'Cause I was scared, I was torn ohhhhhoo Anasteshia And I took to the night I’d given in to the fight ohhhoooo And I slipped further down I felt like I had drowned (echo) Margret You found me dressed in black Hiding way up at the back Life had broken my heart into pieces You took my hand in yours You started breaking down my walls And you covered my heart in kisses Scotty I thought life passed me by Missed my tears, ignored my cries Life had broken my heart, my spirit Margret and Scotty And then you crossed my path You quelled my fears, you made me laugh Then you covered my heart in kisses Anasteshia I was hopeless and broken You opened the door for me Yeah I was hiding and you let the light in And now I see Little Hot Momacita That you do for the wounded What they couldn't seem to You set them free Like a butterfly kissing a child with an eye for the minor key Anasteshia and Little Hot Momacita '''(overlap with Chorus) oohohoohohohoohohohoh ohohohohohohohohohoho ohohohohohohohohohohohoho ohohohohohohoohhoohohhohohohohohohohohohohoh '''Juanita and Julio You found me dressed in black Hiding way up at the back Life had broken my heart into pieces You took my hand in yours You started breaking down my walls And you covered my heart in kisses Maria I thought life passed me by Missed my tears, ignored my cries Life had broken my heart, my spirit And then you crossed my path You quelled my fears, you made me laugh Then you covered my heart in kisses Skylar and Jackson ohhhoooooooooooo ohohohohoohohohohohoho oohohohohohohoh ohohohoohohohohohohoh hohohohohohoohohohooh hohoohohohohohoooohoohooooooo hohohohoohohohohoohoooooooooo ohoooooooooohoohoo ohohoohhoohohohohohoh ohohohohohoohohohohoho ohohohohohoohh oohoohohoho oohohoohoohoho ohohoohohoh oohohohohohooh ohohoohohohoh ohoohohoohoh ohohohohooh ohohohohoohooooo oohohohoho ooooohohoh ohoohoohohohohohohohoh ohohohoohohohohohohooh ohoohohohooho ohohoohohohohohooh ohohoohhohoohohohoh ohohohoohohohohoh hohohohohohohohoh ohohohohohooooo ohooohhoooo ohoohohoohoooooooooooooo ohohooooooooooooooooo oohohohooooooo ohohoooooo Juanita ohohohohohohohohoohohoh ohohohohohohoohohohohohoh Margret ohohohohohohoh oohohoohohoh Anasteshia hohohoohohoh ohohoohohoh Julio ohhohoohohhoho ohohohoho ohohohohoh Scotty ogogoogoggooohohohohohoh ohohohoohohoh ohohohoho Little Hot Momacita ogogogogogogoogoohohohohoh ohohoohohohoh ohohoho Margret Covered my heart in kisses Category:Star Category:Season 7 Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Season 7 Song Category:Star Season 7 Category:Cut Songs Category:Unreleased Songs